I Believe I Love You
by Ryuunji Namikaze
Summary: Dari wp aku pindah kesini... No summari... Kyusung fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, seakan bumipun ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa berhenti disini. Karena aku masih punya janji, sebuah janjiku padamu, baby."

**I Believe I Love You**

**Main Cast :**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior x Yesung Super Junior**

**Pairimg :**

**Kyusung **

**Disclaimer :**

**Ailee ~ Because Of Tears**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**YAOI CONTENT**

**Attention :**

**Pairing ini adalah KYUSUNG, jika kalian atau readers tidak suka maka silakan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tanda close di pojok kanan atas monitor anda.**

_**Happy Reading **_

"Hyung bukankah hari ini SM Town akan menggelar konser?"ucap Jongjin ketika melihat sang hyung tengah menjaga kasir di Mouse and Rabit.

"Ne, hyung sudah tahu Jin-ah."ucap Art of Voice Super Junior itu dengan wajah sedikit memucat.

"Hyung yakin ingin pergi kesana dengan keadaan seperti itu? Tidakkah hyung sadar jika hyung sakit?"ucap Jongjin sedikit mengkhawatirkan Yesung.

"Nan gwaencanha Jongjin-ah. Kajja kita harus pergi mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Eomma sudah datang."ucap Yesung yang melihat sang eomma tengah memasuki kafe.

"Ne, hyung arraseoyo."ucap Jongjin tanpa bisa membantah lagi. Mungkin mengikuti sang hyung lebih baik dari pada bertengkar dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengawasi sang hyung.

"Eomma, na pulang dulu."ucap Yesung pada sang eomma.

"Ahh, ne hati-hati woonie. Jin-ah, jaga hyungmu,"ucap sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma arraseoyo."ucap Jongjin sembari mengikuti sang hyung yang sudah berjalan keluar kafe.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Yesung tahu jika tubuhnya sedang demam tinggi. Seharusnya dia istirahat, tapi hatinya memaksa sang otak untuk bertahan dan berkunjung kekonser itu. Setelah memakai kemeja dan segala penyamaran Yesung dan Jongjin langsung mluncur ke tempat konser.

'Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengan magnae itu. Kenapa rasanya aku merindukan dia? Ada apa denganku ini!'batin Yesung berteriak meminta penjelasan kepada sang pemilik dengan keadaannya.

Jongjin kini tengah menjadi sopir buat Yesung, karena Jongjin tidak ingin mati konyol dengan kecerobohan sang hyung yang tengah sakit dan memaksakan kehendaknya. Ya, dia tahu Yesung sakit karena sehari sebelumnya dia telah memaksa sang hyung untuk memeriksakan keadaannya ke dokter. Dan saat itu juga Jongjin tahu jika anemia Yesung kambuh.

'Keras Kepala! Sudah tahu tubuh ringkihmu ini tidak akan kuat bertahan hyung. Wajahmu semakin pucat, dasar menyebalkan. Ku rasa ini gara-gara si magnae hyung. Ck! Kapan sih kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian rasakan sendiri.'batin Jongjin tengah mengumpat.

Sesampainya ditempat konser Yesung dan Jongjin menghubungi sang manager. Tak lama setelah itu Yesung dan Jongjin menuju ruang yang telah disediakan oleh manager untuk mereka. Setelah berbincang-bincang tiba saatnya Super Junior melakukan performance.

"Hyung, 'dia' tidak tahu bukan aku ada disini?"tanya Yesung pada sang manager.

"Tidak ada yang tahu Sungie. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Siwon."ucap sang manager.

"Siwonie? Wae?"tanya Yesung pada sang manager.

"Ya, saat tadi kau meneleponku Siwon mendengarkanku. Tapi aku sudah memberitahukannya untuk tetap diam dan bersikap seperti biasa."ucap sang manager.

"Ahh, gwaenchana. Jja~ mereka tengah ta-"ucap Yesung belum sepenuhnya tuntas karena penampilan sang magnae sangat mengusiknya.

Ya, KyuLine atau orang yang menamakan group mereka karena persamaan LINE, yakni Cho Kyuhyun SJ, Shim Changmin DBSK, Choi Minho SHINEE, dan Lee Jonghyun CNBLUE. Mereka tengah memakai crosdress dan tengah menarikan sexy dance milik Girl's Day 'Something'. Dengan wajah yang shock melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini tanpa pikir panjang Yesung memilih untuk memalingkan muka. Wajah yang tadinya memucat kini lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Rasa demamnya mulai meninggi ketika gerakan demi gerakan dilakukan dengan lihai oleh sang magnae. Setelah penampilan itu, Kyuhyun turun panggung dan mengganti kostum miliknya. Saat ini Super Junior tengah melakukan performance dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang telah bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang normal. Saat penampilan itulah Kyuhyun melihat Yesung, meski Yesung tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah melihatnya. Karena Yesung kini tengah beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat itu setelah melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun melakukan fanservice. Meski Jongjin melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap sang hyung.

'Neol! Babo Magnae Hyung!'batin Jongjin mengumpat.

Sesampainya di Lobby, Yesung meminta Jongjin untuk memotretnya di tempatnya dia berdiri saat ini. Tampak jelas jika dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Demam semakin tinggi, apalagi rasa pusing yang sangat menyiksa, dan rasa marah yang terkumpul didalam dadanya. Wajah yang tadinya berseri kini lebih pucat dari wajah pucat yang diterimanya karena sakitnya.

Tak lama setelah melakukan aksi potret, Yesung dan Jongjin akhirnya menuju tempat parkir dan pulang. Yesung yang semakin lama merasakan pusing akhirnya dibantu berjalan oleh sang dongsaeng karena cara jalan Yesung mulai Limbung dan hilang keseimbangan.

"Sepertinya memang benar yang kau katakan, sebaiknya aku memang tidak datang diacara ini."ucap Yesung yang tengah berusaha masuk kedalam mobil miliknya.

"Ya, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang kesini dan menyaksikan drama konyol yang telah dibuat oleh Choi Siwon."ucap Jongjin lirih.

"Mworago?"ucap Yesung karena merasa Jongjin berbicara, salahkan anemia yang tengah dideritanya hingga dia tidak berkonsentrasi seperti saat ini.

"Anhi,, aku hanya mengatakan, memang sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang hyung. Lihatlah sakitmu semakin parah bukan?"tanya Jongjin balik.

'Setidaknya aku bisa berbohong saat ini. Bersyukur saja keadaan hyung saat ini sedang down. Tapi kurasa tidak akan berakhir disini, drama ini. Haahhh~ kita tunggu saja sampai hyung benar-benar bisa pulih dan mematahkan kakimu.'batin Jongjin menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Jin-ah,, palli kita pulang, hyung sudah sangat lelah."ucap Yesung sembari menyamankan posisinya didalam mobil miliknya sendiri.

"Ne, hyung. Hyung tidur saja, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah aku akan membangunkanmu."ucap Jongjin sembari melajukan mobil Samsung milik Yesung dengan kecepatan sedang.

Selama dalam perjalanan Jongjin lebih banyak diam dan lebih berkonsentrasi pada laju kendaraannya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ponsel sang hyung ditaruh didashboard mobil bergetar. Dengan gerak cepat sebelum sang hyung menyadarinya, Jongjin menepikan mobil dan mengambil ponsel sang hyung yang ternyata ada sebuah telepon dari sang magnae group. Jongjin kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari sang magnae.

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap Jongjin.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongjin-ah."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya Jongjin datar.

"Yesungie hyung? Eodiseo?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas yang ketara.

"Dia sedang tidur, disebelahku?"ucap Jongjin datar.

"Apa hyungmu sakit? Apa kalian datang ke Konser SM TOWN malam ini? Apa-

"Kalau hyung ingin tahu keadaan hyung datanglah kerumah setelah pertunjukkan itu selesai. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."ucap Jongjin tegas.

"Aahh, ne arrata. Empat puluh lima menit lagi hyung akan sampai dirumah Yesungie hyung."ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada sedikit lega.

"Ne, aku tunggu."ucap Jongjin sembari menutup teleponnya dan kembali meletakkan ponsel hyungnya ketempat semula. Jongjin pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah sembari menampilkan smirk. Ahh sepertinya dongsaeng polos Yesung itu sudah terkontaminasi oleh kedua couple evil super junior.

'Sepertinya ini akan menarik.'batin Jongjin menampilkan smirk miliknya.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya Joonie bisa membuat fanfiction lagi.. setelah beberapa bulan vakum karena kesibukan sekarang tiba saatnya untuk berkarya lagi~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mungkin dengan berjalannya sang waktu kamu akan tahu hadirku disisimu yang sesungguhnya. Karena aku mulai menyadari hariku sepi tanpamu."

**I Believe I Love You**

**Part 2**

**Main Cast :**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior x Yesung Super Junior**

**Pairimg :**

**Kyusung**

**Ratting :**

**T – M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Ailee ~ Because Of Tears**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**YAOI CONTENT**

_**Happy Reading **_

Yesung dan Jongjin kini telah sampai dirumah mereka dengan wajah yang sangat lelah khususnya untuk Yesung. Setelah beberapa saat tadi jalanan kota Seoul macet karena ada sebuah kecelakaan. Dan saat itu pula Yesung teringat bagaimana dulu hubungan dia dengan Kyuhyun sampai bisa sedekat sekarang ini. Hatinya mulai menghangat, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika ingatannya tentang konser tadi terputar lagi. Maka hatinya yang terkecil terasa sangat sakit seperti ada yang meremasnya begitu kuat.

Yesung bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, apa yang tengah dirasakannya dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa sejak dia wamil tuhan seakan membuat semuanya terasa sangat sulit. Tapi Yesung harus bisa bertahan, ya kurang Sembilan bulan lagi. Yesung harus bisa bertahan.

Setelah memasuki rumah, Yesung langsung beranjak kekamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Seakan tidak ingin siapapun tahu jika hatinya sedang terasa sangat sakit. Meski tanpa Yesung bilang, sang dongsaeng telah mengetahuinya, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakan sang hyung.

Jongjin kini melangkahkan kakinya beranjak untuk menemui Kyuhyun di café. Dengan jalan kaki seperti biasanya Jongjin meninggalkan rumah dan hyungnya. Setelah beberapa saat Jongjin sampai di cafe, karena jarak café dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh Jongjin mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menikmati susu coklat panas miliknya.

Setelah memasuki kafe, jongjin langsung beranjak untuk menemui Kyuhyun, karena bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun baru saja melakukan konser. Itu pasti sangat melelahkan. Dan dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun babo hyungnya itu juga sakit gara – gara menunggunya.

Selama ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, Jongjin dan Kyuhyun sering bertemu. Dikatakan teman, Jongjin tidak pernah mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai temannya. Dikatakan kakak adik, Kyuhyun tidak pernak mengakui Jongjin sebagai adiknya untuk saat ini. Teman curhat? Mungkin bisa jadi, karena hal yang mereka bahas pastilah tentang sang "hyung" sendiri. **KIM JONG WOON.**

"Menunggu lama, babo hyung?"tanya Jongjin sembari duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terlalu, karena ada macet. Yesung hyung eodi?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menghiraukan gurauan Jongjin.

"Setelah sampai dirumah hyung langsung mengunci kamarnya. Makanya dengan leluasa aku bisa keluar rumah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya Jongjin memasang poker face andalan namja didepannya itu.

"Aku dan Minho kalah main game dengan changmin. Saat itu kami taruhan, kami menuliskan beberapa hukuman dalam sebuah kotak, seperti yang ada di DVD disc 1 All about Super Junior."ucap Kyuhyun memandang jalanan yang masih terlihat agag ramai.

"Lalu? Kau mendapatkan kertas berisikan " KyuLine Perform sexy dance Girl's Day saat Konser SM Town dengan menggunakan Crossdress " itu gila hyung!"ucap Jongjin setengah marah.

"Bukan aku yang mendapatkannya, tapi Minho. Dan sebenarnya itu tugas CN Blue untuk perform, karena managernya yang mengatakan itu sebelum kami perform."ucap Kyuhyun lemas.

"Tapi memakai Crossdress dan melakukan fanservice melalui foto dan fansmu mengupload foto itu. Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sungie hyung?"tanya Jongjin sedikit emosi.

"Aku akui aku salah Jin-ah. Geundae aku tidak punya pilihan lain."ucap Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Wae?"tanya Jongjin dengan nyalang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku yang mendapatkan hukuman itu."ucap Kyuhyun semakin ingin menutupi mukanya dengan topeng.

"Bhfftt, buahahahahahahahahahaha."tawa Jongjin memenuhi café.

"YAK! Jangan tertawa."Ucap Kyuhyun mendeathglare Jongjin.

"Habis hyung, kau lucu sekali. Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang habis ditolak dan ingin bunuh diri heum. Ahahahaha."ucap Jongjin tanpa hentinya menertawakan ke baboan Kyuhyun.

"YAK! Geumanhae."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ahaha,, ne,, arra,, arra."ucap Jongjin sembari mengusap airmatanya.

"Aku yakin Yesung hyung sudah melihat semuanya, dan pasti akan salah paham."ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan lagi wajah terpuruknya.

"Ya, Yesung melihat semuanya, semua performmu hari ini dan semua fanservice yang kau lakukan dengan Kuda hyung."ucap Jongjin telak membuat Kyuhyun membuatkan caramelnya.

"Yesung… hyung… melihatnya?"ulang Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya hari ini, aku sudah meminta hyung untuk tetap dirumah. Tapi keras kepalanya yang terlalu besar membuatnya memaksaku untuk mengantarkannya ke konser itu. Mungkin dengan harapan dia bisa melihatmu. Tapi nyatanya dewi fortuna dengan tidak bertemu denganmu hyung."ucap Jongjin panjang kali lebar.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan heum? Aku tidak ingin seperti ini."ucap Kyuhyun kelepasan.

"Maksud hyung apa?"tanya Jongjin pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Omo!"umpat Kyuhyun

"Ahh,, Anhi,, anhi…"ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

'Semakin menarik eoh!'batin Jongjin bersmirk ria.

"Katakan saja hyung. Jika kau tidak mengakuinya lebih cepat dari ini, maka dengan senang hati Tornado hyung akan mengambil Yesungie hyung dari sisimu."ucap Jongjin sedikit menakut nakuti Kyuhyun.

"Ya,, Ya,, ANDWAE!"teriak Kyuhyun spontan.

Jongjin kini menampilkan smirknya dengan begitu indah diwajah ranumnya. Bagaimana tidak, sang magnae super junior yang tidak mudah terpengaruh kini dengan senang hati jatuh kedalam jebakannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada niatan Jongjin untuk mengerjai kedua hyung evilnya itu. Namun jika dia mengingat kembali, ingin rasanya sekali saja dalam hidupnya dia balas dendam atas kejahilan yang mereka lakukan padanya dulu.

"Sekarang hyung pulang saja dulu. Setelah perform tadi kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku tidak ingin Yesung hyung semakin terfikirkan olehmu karena kau sakit lagi. Aku juga lihat hari – hari ini kau sibuk mempersiapkan café barumu. Fikirkanlah apa yang tadi aku katakan padamu hyung. Jika aku boleh berkata, aku ingin melihat kau dengan Yesung hyung bersama."ucap Jongjin beranjak membantu sang eomma yang tengah membereskan café.

Dengan wajah yang sangat lelah, Kyuhyun pamitan dengan keluarga Yesung dan beranjak untuk pulang kerumahnya. Dalam otaknya kini terputar kembali apa yang telah terjadi hari itu. Jika Kyuhyun ingat lagi, wajah Yesung sangat kecewa dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya saat perform.

~ Joonie Kim ~

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun kembali kedorm untuk melihat member dan latihan vocal bersama Ryeowook. Seperti biasanya, jadwal padat telah menanti mereka setelah mereka rilis album ke 7 " MAMACITA". Jadwal yang begitu padat syuting Music Video, Drama Vers, dan Behind The Scene membuat semua member sangat kelelahan.

Setelah meluncurkan album mereka, agensi mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk melakukan show sebagai promotion diberbagai acara seperti MUBANK, MNET, MCHAMP etc. Semakin lama Leeteuk semakin menyadari jika raut wajah Kyuhyun sama seperti saat Super Junior M melakukan promotion SWING.

Sepertinya jiwa sang magnae Super Junior itu telah menghilang dari raganya. Dengan sedikit kekhawatiran Leeteuk kini tengah menelepon Jongjin. Leeteuk berpendapat jika setelah konser beberapa waktu yang lalu Kyuhyun pergi ke Mouse and Rabbit. Pasti Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Jongjin, karena Yesung tidak tahu menahu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di Mouse and Rabbit saat itu.

"Yeoboseyo hyung."ucap Yesung.

"Yeoboseyo Sungie. Jongjin ada heum?"tanya Leeteuk

"Ne, dia sedang ada didalam hyung. Waeyo?"tanya Yesung penasaran.

'Kenapa teuk hyung mencari Jongjin? Ada yang aneh disini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?'batin Yesung berspekulasi.

"Anhiya, kemarin aku bertemu dengan dia ketika berada disebuah super market. Aku hanya ingin mengambil uangku yang dipinjam Jongjin."ucap Leeteuk berbohong.

"Ahaha, baiklah, Jin-ah. Teuk hyung mencarimu."ucap Yesung agag keras untuk memanggil sang dongsaeng.

'Dasar Pelit!'batin Yesung mencibir Leeteuk tanpa tahu dia sedang dibohongi.

Sedangkan Jongjin yang tidak tahu menahu kenapa Leeteuk meneleponnya, dengan babonya dia mengambil ponsel dari genggaman Yesung dan segera beranjak dari sisi Yesung.

"Wae geuraeyo hyung mencariku?"tanya Jongjin setelah agag jauh dari Yesung.

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di Mouse and Rabbit pecan lalu?"tanya Leeteuk to the point.

"Ahh, magnae hyung hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kesehatan Yesung. Karena saat konser SM pekan lalu, yesung hyung terlihat sangat lelah dan pucat."ucap Jongjin berusaha polos meski smirk kini bertengger diwajhnya.

"Sungie datang kekonser?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku datang bersamanya. Meski yesung telah meminta kepada manager ahjussi untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada yang lain."ucap Jongjin lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"tanya Leeteuk setengah marah karena dia sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

"jeosonghamnida. Tapi aku menghormati yesung hyung yang sedang wamil hyung. Tidak mungkin kami datang dengan istimewa ke acara itu. Sedang status kami masih wajib militer."ucap Jongjin.

"Ah, mianhae. Hyung hanya bingung apa yang harus hyung lakukan saat ini."ucap Leeteuk menyesal telah membentak Jongjin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?"tanya Jongjin hati-hati.

"Uri Kyuhyunnie, akhir-akhir ini tampak murung. Entah kenapa, hyung merasa jika jiwa dan pikiran Kyuhyunie sedang berada ditempat lain."ucap Leeteuk.

"Maksudnya hyung?"ucap Jongjin seakan tidak tahu apa yng dimaksud Leeteuk.

"Aku yakin diantara Kyuhyun dan Yesung telah terjadi sesuatu Jin-ah. Geundae, apa itu nan mollaso. Geundae, hyung yakin jika ini ada sebabnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat magnae seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi setelah Yesungie wajib militer Kyuhyunie sepertinya berubah."ucap Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Ne, aku berfikir jika seperti itu hyung."ucap Jongjin mengompori Leeteuk.

"Nan mollaso."ucap Leeteuk dengan nada depresi.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyunie hyung menyukai Yesung hyung."ucap Jongjin spontan.

"Ya, aku rasa seperti itu."ucap Leeteuk malah membenarkan ucapan Jongjin.

"Lalu bagaimana membangkitkan semangat Kyuhyunie. Hyung ingin saat comeback pertama kali di Mnet Countdown Kyuhyunnie bisa lebih hidup."ucap Leeteuk.

"Itumah gampang hyung. Aku punya rencana tapi ini rencana kita berdua, eotte?"tanya Jongjin.

"Kau ingin mengajak hyung menjadi partnermu menyatukan mereka heum?"tanya Leeteuk dengan nada setengah mengintimidasi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung, mereka berdua itu payah!"ucap Jongjin.

"Ahahaha, arraseo,, arraseo... baiklah apa rencanamu heum?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal sebelum aku memberitahukan rencanaku hyung?"tanya Jongjin.

"Apa itu Jongjin-ah?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Jangan pernah libatkan Siwon hyung dalam rencana kita. Karena bagiku, ini akan mempersulit bersatunya Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyunie hyung."ucap Jongjin.

"Ne, Deal."ucap Leeteuk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jadi, Rencanaku…

**~ TBC ~**

**See you in next part ~**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Jika didunia ini aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka akan aku paksa tuhan untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku"_

**I Believe I Love You**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior x Yesung Super Junior**

**Kyusung / Kyuye / Kyuwoon Pairing**

**Ratting T-M**

**Disclaimer by Ailee – Because of Tears**

**Warning Flying Typho and YAOI Content**

**~ Saat Konser SM TOWN ~**

"Yesungie kau dimana?"tanya sang mnager ketika menerima telpon dari Yesung

"Jangan panggi aku seperti itu hyung, aku datang sebagai Jongwoon bukan Yesung."ucap Yesung.

"Ahahaha mian,, aku pikir kau sakit, jadi tidak bisa datang. Kau sekarang dimana aku akan men-menjemputmu?"tanya manager sedikit tergagap karena melihat Siwon ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku ada di stage 13 baris 4 hyung,"ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."ucap sang manager sembari menutup telponya.

"Yesung hyung ada disini hyung?"tanya Siwon.

"Ne, dia datang dengan Jongjin."ucap manajer.

"owhh."ucap Siwon sembari mengangguk.

"Oh,, ya,, jangan beri tahu siapapun kalau Yesung datang ke konser terutama Kyuhyun."ucap manajer sembari beranjak pergi.

"Memang aku tidak akan memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang keberadaan Yesung. Tapi aku akan membuat sebuah sambutan hangat padamu Yesungie hyung."ucap Siwon sembari menampilkan devil smirk.

Tak lama setelah itu Siwon keluar dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah termenung. Siwon tahu sejak comeback Super Junior M " Swing " Kyuhyun terlihat sangat murung. Bahkan bisa dibilang poker face tak pernah hilang dari raut sang magnae. Dan Siwon selalu membenci apa yang menjadikan Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng kesayangannya itu seperti ini.

"Memikirkan Yesung hyung lagi?"tanya Siwon ketika diduduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku merindukannya hyung. Sejak Yesungie hyung wamil seakan waktunya terasa tersita."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya?"tanya Siwon lagi meski ada rasa tidak nyaman dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga hyungdeul dan mendapatkan posisi kita kembali seperti dulu."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ada nada sakit disela-sela ucapannya itu.

"Tapi hyung akui jika suaramu lebih baik dari pada milik Yesung hyung."ucap Siwon keceplosan.

"Hentikan hyung! Aku tidak suka dengan pernyataan seperti itu. Aku dan Yesung hyung memang lead vocal super junior. Tapi suara kami bukan untuk dibandingkan. Suara kami untuk dinikmati bukan untuk sebuah perdebatan konyol yang tidak akan ada akhirnya."ucap Kyuhyun beranjak menjauh dan menghampiri Changmin yang tengah bersiap – siap untuk perform.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Siwon beranjak mengambil botol minumnya dan mengamati tingkah Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Wajah yang selalu mengisi harinya dengan keceriaan, wajah yang akan selalu dipandangnya, raut wajah yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya. Wajah yang akan selalu menemaninya di alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun kini tengah berdebat kecil dengan Minho, tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun terlihat pergi kekamar mandi dengan raut muka menahan emosi. Siwon mencoba mendekati Minho dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Siwon.

"Kyuhyun kalah main. Kami dapat hukuman untuk memakai crossdress dan sexy dance di stage."ucap Minho.

"Benarkah? Siapa saja?"tanya Siwon.

"Yang jelas KyuLine."ucap Minho lagi.

'Kesempatan'batin Siwon.

"Hyung sudah ya, aku harus pergi ganti crossdress."ucap Minho.

"Ne,,"ucap Siwon.

Siwon beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan backstage untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Tak lama setelah itu KyuLine melakukan Perform dan Fanservice. Ya, Siwon memang tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang Yesung. Tapi hati Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Yesung ada, tapi dia tidak ingin berharap jika Yesung ada. Sama seperti fans yang mengaku sebagai anaknya (read : Kyusung/KyuYe Shipper), Kyuhyun tidak ingin berharap lebih jika Yesung akan datang melihat konsernya. Apalagi sampai melihat penampilannya sekarang.

Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, Yesung datang dan menyaksikan semuanya, semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan teman teman KyuLine dan Siwon. Bukan Yesung marah, Yesung tidak berhak untuk marah. Dia hanya sebagai hyung untuk Kyuhyun dan itu tidak lebih. Tapi rasa sakit yang Yesung terima tidak bisa dibohongi. Rasa sakitnya seakan sudah mulai menembus pertahanannya selama ini.

**~ Setelah perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Jongjin ~**

Pagi ini terlihat sangat suram, hujan gerimis merajai pagi ini dan membatalkan aktifitas Yesung untuk melakukan tugasnya. Meski tidak hujan Yesung jika tidak akan pergi untuk melaksanakannya karena suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi membuatnya harus meringkuk didalam selimut tebal.

"Lihat! Sekarang kau tahu alasannya kenapa aku melarangmu untuk datang ke konser kan hyung?"tanya Jongjin dengan nada tinggi yang dibuat – buat.

"Sudahlah Jin-ah, aku ingin istarahat. Kau bisa keluar sekarang?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada setengah mengintimidasi."ucap Yesung dari balik selimut tebalnya.

"Hyu-"

"Jin-ah, Della datang mencarimu."ucap sang Mommy.

"Ne, eomma aku segera kesana."ucap Jongjin dan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

'Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan kesehatanku babo dongsaeng. Siapa tadi? Della kah? Ahh,, anak itu sudah kembali rupanya.'batin Yesung berucap.

Jongjin kini turun menuruni aak tangga rumahnya, dia mendapati sang yeojachingu kesayangannya telah menantinya di ruang tamu. Sepertinya mereka ada janji untuk kencan dan piknik. Tapi sang surya menghukum mereka dengan menurunkah hujan dipagi yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini.

"Pagi sekali, kau bersama siapa kesini?"tanya Jongjin datar.

"Seperti itukah caramu menyambut kedatangan pacarmu?"tanya Della setengah marah. Siapa yang tidak marah jika ditanya seperti itu oleh pacar sendiri.

"Hahaha aku bercanda.. Joonie noona kemana huem?"tanya Jongjin.

"Dia pergi ke tempat chingu-nya di Busan."ucap Della.

"Tumben. Ada masalah?"tanya Jongjin.

"Bukankah kemarin kau telah menyaksikannya dengan Sungie mommy,, eehh maksudku Yesungie Oppa."jawab Della sembari menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aish,, pasti otakmu sudah terkontaminasi oleh jiwa Shipper Joonie noona."ucap Jongjin.

"Hehehehe.. ohya aku dengar dari Joonie eonni kalau Kyuhyun oppa terlihat sedih ketika melihat kau dan Yesung oppa pergi. Gomawo eommanim."ucap Della semnbari menikmati jus buatan sang eomma.

"Ne, Silakan dinikmati."ucap sang eomma.

"Ya, wajah yang mulai tertekan. Aku dan Leeteuk hyung tengah membuat rencana menyatukan mereka. Kau mau bantu"tanya Jongjin.

"Really? What I help you Oppa?"tanya Della.

"Make my brother can go to M Countdown Tomorrow night."ucap Jongjin.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Jin-ah. Its imposible."ucap Della.

"Wae?"tanya Jongjin

"Kau lupa berapa derajat tubuh Yesung oppa saat ini? Empat puluh derajat. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemah itu akankah kau tetap memaksa Yesungie oppa datang?"tanya Della.

"Kau benar, Geundae eotteoghae?"tanya Jongjin balik.

"Kita lakukan itu tiga hari kedepan saja bagaimana heum? Jika membawa Yesungie hyung di comebackstage Music Bank aku bisa."ucap Della.

"benar juga, kita buat yang lebih matang lagi dari apa yang telah direncanakan."ucap Jongjin.

"Ya, Aku harus membalas si Kuda yang telah membuat Joonie eonnie dan Yesungie oppa menangis."ucap Della.

"Ya, mari kita lakukan dengan lebih baik dan membuat si kuda itu jera. Sekarang ayo ke tempat Teukie hyung."ucap Jongjin.

"Ehh sekarang? Yakin sekarang?"tanya Della lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa Song Rae? Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi?"tanya Jongjin.

"Yakin kau akan memakai pakaian tidurmu untuk kerumah Leeteuk oppa?"tanya Della.

"Mwo?"gumam Jongjin melihat pakaiannya.

"Omo.."ucap Jongjin langsung berlari kekamarnya.

"Tunggu lima belas menit aku akan kembali."teriak Jongjin.

"Dasar!"gumam Della.

"Jongjin! Kecilkan Suaramu!"teriak Yesung marah.

~ **TBC ~**


	4. Chapter 4

" Jika dengan mencintaimu aku harus memusuhi Malaikat Surga,, maka dengan senang hati aku akan berteman dengan Malaikat kematian. Karena aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa ada dirimu disisiku," ~ Joonie Kim

**I Believe I Love You**

**Pairing Kyuhyun x Yesung / Kyuhyun x Jongwoon**

**Ratting T-M**

**Disclaimer by Ailee – Because of Tears**

**Warning Flying Typho and YAOI Content**

**~ Lets Begin The Story ~**

"Aku tidak akan datang."ucap Yesung tegas.

"Ayolah hyung, aku ingin menonton konser itu."bujuk Jongjin.

"Tapi aku benar – benar tidak ingin melihat mereka- maksudku melihat konser itu lagi."ucap Yesung sedikit keceplosan.

"Sungie oppa, jebal,,, kami ingin melihat konser itu denganmu."ucap Della sedikit memohon pada Yesung.

"Sekali aku bilang tidak, ya tidak, aku tidak akan pergi."ucap Yesung keras kepala.

Sebetulnya, Jongjin dan Della telah membujuk Yesung agar ikut mereka untuk melihat pertunjukan perdana Super Junior di Music Bank sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Yesung tidak mau pergi. Ck ck ck menyedihkan sekali~

Kalau berdasarkan kejujuran, Yesung ingin sekali ikut dan melihat konser tersebut. Namun, bayang – bayang tentang konser terakhir kali yang dia lihat akan membuatnya sakit lagi. Fakta bahwa dia cemburu melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon membuatnya sedikit merasa tersakiti. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang semua ini, hanya saja rasa harga diri untuk mengakui kalau dia cemburu itu sangat haram hukumnya.

"Hyung jebal,,,, aa? Ikut denganku kau tidak akan menyesal."ucap Jongjin.

"Ne, oppa, aku jamin dengan eonnieku."ucap Della setengah gag nyambung.

"Eonnie?"tanya Yesung.

"Ah,, anhi,, hanya saja eonnieku yang fans berat oppa akan merasa sedih, karena bintang idola yang ditunggunya tidak datang."ucap Della sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

"Benarkah?"tanya Yesung lagi, mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit luluh.

'Gotcha~ untung saja aku membaca blog milik eonnie semalam. Karena kelemahan seorang Yesung Super Junior adalah Kyuhyun dan Fans.'batin Della.

"Ne oppa, semalam waktu aku mengajaknya pergi makan, eonni sangat kecewa ketika mendengar kalau oppa tidak bisa datang ke konser perdana Super Junior di Musik Bank. Banyak orang terutama fansmu yang menanti kedatanganmu disana oppa. Eonnie juga bilang, kalau kau tidak datang ke konser itu maka dia tidak ingin melihat konser lagi. Meski dia akan tetap menjadi E.L.F."ucap Della berlebihan.

'Kau berlebihan Song Rae…'batin Jongjin

"Tapi keputusanku tetap bulat. Aku tidak ingin melihat konser itu. Apapun alasannya."ucap Yesung telak dan tegas.

"Geu-geundae~"ucap Della dan Jongjin bersamaan

"Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah."ucap Yesung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya didalam selimut hangat miliknya.

'Yah! Gagal….'batin Jongjin dan Della bersamaan.

Della dan Jongjin akhirnya meninggalkan Yesung sendirian didalam kamar yang tengah bermain dengan smartphone miliknya. Dengan wajah yang kecewa Della dan Jongjin akhirnya pergi ke konser Music Bank tanpa Yesung. Ditengah perjalanan mereka berdua akan membuat perhitungan dengan manusia kuda yang telah membuat hyung dan eonni mereka menderita seperti ini.

"Siapa yang tidak pergi heuh? Aku akan pergi ke konser itu. Tapi tidak dengan kalian."ucap Yesung sembari mengganti bajunya dengan Shirt hitam yang dia punya.

Setelah siap, Yesung mengirimkan sms singkat untuk sang Leader group karena telah memberitahu lagu apa saja yang akan Super Junior nyanyikan dalam acara tersebut. Yesung akhirnya berpamitan dengan keluarganya minus Jongjin karena Jongjin telah pergi dulu dengan Della.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu."ucap Yesung saat pamitan dengan sang eomma.

"Hati-hati ne,, tapi kenapa kau berbohong pada Jongjin dan Della heum? Kau tahu, kau telah membuat mereka seperti mummi."ucap sang eomma membuat sang appa sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi sang istri.

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan mereka eomma, apa eomma tidak sadar heum? Sudah berapa lama mereka berpisah? Dan sekarang waktunya mereka untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka."ucap Yesung sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

'Ya, aku sangat merindukan kebersamaanku denganmu,, Kyu~'batin Yesung bergidik nyeri.

"Jangan malam – malam, nanti kau ketahuan dongsaengmu, dan pasti dia akan memarahiku kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri."ucap sang eomma.

"Ck,, dasar,, ne eomma, arraseoyo. Aku pergi."ucap Yesung kini tengah mengendarai mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediamannya menuju tempat konser.

Sedangkan kini ditempat konser, wajah Jongjin dan Della bagaikan kain yang sangat kusut, tak ada niatan mereka untuk melihat konser itu lebih lanjut. Namun, karena mereka menghormati uang yang telah mereka habiskan untuk membeli tiket tersebut akhirnya mereka melihat konser tersebut meski karena terpaksa.

"Jongjin-ah."panggil Leeteuk.

"Oh,, ne hyung."jawab Jongjin yang saat ini tengah berada di toilet.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Yesu-

"Aah,, soal Yesung hyung aku minta maaf hyung. Aku tidak bisa membujuknya untuk datang kekonser."ucap Jongjin.

"Yesung datang Jin-ah."ucap Leeteuk tersenyum manis.

"Ehhh,,, Jeongmal?"tanya Jonjin kini menatap Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Ya, dia sedang perjalanan kesini, mungkin dia akan sampai disini ketika kami membawakan lagu Shirt. Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapapun. Dan setelah itu rencana kita akan dimulai. Arra?"tanya Leeteuk kini tengah beranjak untuk kembali ke backstage.

"Yeeaahhhh! Hey Kuda! Mati kau!"umpat Jongjin keras.

Setelah mendapat kabar kalau sang hyung akan datang ke konser itu, Jongjin dengan cepat dan sigap menuju ketempat sang pujaan hati. Dengan setengah berbisik Jongjin memberitahukan kalau Yesung hyung akan datang. Itu membuat Della dan Joonie tersenyum menang. Yach, meski Joonie tidak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh adiknya itu, dia tetap senang karena Yesung akan datang.

"Selamat bersenang – senang hyung / oppa / mommy."teriak Jongjin, Della, dan Joonie bersamaan.

Seperti konser kebanyakan, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Rencana yang dibuat oleh Leetauk, Jongjin, dan Della untuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersatu sepertinya akan terwujud.

Kini Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah berada didalam mobil Yesung, mereka telah pulang duluan karena sang Leader dengan seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mandi di toilet tadi. Dan entah disengaja, Yesung kekamar mandi dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah linglung di tinggalkan oleh semua member.

**Flashback ON**

"Akhirnya semuanya selesai juga, kalian semua istirahatlah 30 menit lagi, kita akan kembali ke dorm. Dan juga, Sungie, terima kasih kau sudah datang."ucap sang manager kini tengah memberikan arahan pada semua member.

"Ne, manager hyung, aku sedang menikmati waktu senggangku."ucap Yesung setengah malu karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun melihatnya.

Ya akhirnya Yesung tahu, kalau kedatangannya ini sangat membantu untuk mengembalikan mood Kyuhyun. Sekedar info, Leeteuk telah memberitahukannya tentang mengapa ia meminta Yesung untuk datang ke konser malam ini. Sekarang alasan itu telah membuatnya yakin dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Apa ada yang tertinggal? Eh tunggu,,, keselip sesuatu,,, sebuah fakta yang mendebarkan bahwa Kyuhyun menyatakan apa yang telah dirasakannya selama ini pada Yesung sesaat sebelum Super Junior melakukan performance untuk lagu kedua yang mereka lantunkan di acara itu. Reaksi Yesung? Dia kaget? Jelas,, sangat kaget malah,, meski Jongjin dan Della harus dengan susah payah membuat si kuda mendengarkan pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut. Hasil tetaplah hasil,, rencana yang matang kini telah terlaksana dan menunggu hasil akhir dari apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Selain itu, setelah rencana Della dan Jongjin terlaksana, kini giliran Leeteuk yang menjalankan rencananya. Pertama dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk mandi dan menguncinya dari luar. Setelah itu Leeteuk yang sudah bekerja sama dengan sang manager mengumpulkan member dan mengajak mereka untuk pulang. Kunci kamar mandi pun dia kasihkan ke Yesung. Yang pada dasarnya Yesung itu perhatian dengan semua member, Leeteuk yang sengaja menyuruh Ryeowook untuk mengecek segalanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mandi dan beranjak pergi ke dorm bersama member yang lain. Meski Leeteuk juga menekankan agar Yesung yang mengecek semuanya.

"…. Sungie hyung.."panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne,, "jawab Yesung.

"Kau sedang melamun?"tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"Anhi,,, wae? Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah semuanya sudah berkumpul?"tanya Yesung.

"Anhi, aku hanya ingin meminta tolong pada hyung. Aku ingin mengembalikan ini, tapi aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Bisakah aku meminta hyung untuk mengembalikannya? Aku lelah."rengek Ryeowook.

"Ah ne,, serahkan pada hyung."ucap Yesung sembari mengambil kunci dan pergi kekamar mandi.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung."ucap Ryeowook pergi dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar mandi Yesung merasa ganjal, karena ada sesuatu yang tengah mengintainya, tapi dia tidak tahu. Lalu secara perlahan Yesung mencoba untuk mengingat kembali dari kejadian pertama setelah konser dan sampai saat ini dia ada dipintu kamar mandi.

"OMO!"pekiknya teringat ada seorang member yang masih tertinggal di dalam kamar mandi.

**_DOK_DOK_DOK**

"Kyuunnie kau masih disana?"tanya Yesung.

**_CCRREEEZZZZZZZ_**

"Hyung? Waeyo? Aku masih keramas."ucap Kyuhyn dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah hyung tunggu diluar ne."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah membukakan kunci untuk Kyuhyun meski si magnae itu tidak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Setelah selesai mandi Kyuhyun keluar dan mendapati sang hyung tengah menunggunya dan menceritakan tentang apa yang mungkin menjadi spekulasi oleh Yesung.

**Flashback END**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung tengah berada di perjalanan menuju dorm untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Meski pada dasarnya mereka ingin lebih menikmati kebersamaan yang mereka nikmati saat ini. Ah, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Lihatlah, meski hanya tinggal dua puluh lima kilometer lagi sampai, mobil Yesung mogok dan tempat mereka saat ini sangat sepi apalagi waktu telah menunjukkan waktu dini hari.

"Kyu, kita tidak mungkin pulang sekarang. Tapi aku telah memberitahu Leeteuk hyung kalau kita tidak akan bisa pulang ke dorm. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Jongjin tentang hal ini."ucap Yesung.

"Ne hyung, gomawo."ucap Kyuhyun tampak lelah.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan heum? Jalanan ini sangat sepi? Apalagi sekarang sedang musim gugur. Udaranya juga sangat dingin."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, ini akan lebih dingin lagi hyung."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah merapatkan jaketnya meski rasa lelah lebih mendominasi keadaannya saat ini.

"Kyu, lihat, disana ada sebuah hotel. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita menginap disana."ucap Yesung sembari menunjukkan sebuah gedung lima ratus meter didepan mereka. Kelihatannya Yesung kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang bermodal energy lima watt.

"Ne, hyung kajja kita kesana."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Yesung spontan.

"N-ne,,"ucap Yesung malu – malu mau.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung telah berada di lobby hotel tersebut, lalu keduanya memesan kamar secara terpisah.

"Jeosonghamnida ahjussi, malam ini semua kamar sudah penuh. Tapi hanya ada satu kamar yang tersisa. Yaitu kamar _Otome Love_ yang berada dilantai paling atas. Biasanya kami memberikan kamar tersebut untuk sepasang suami istri."ucap sang resepsionis panjang lebar.

Yesung terlihat merona mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang resepsionis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah menahan gejolak fantasi liar yang tengah melandanya. Meski pada akhirnya akan sama seperti Yesung yang kini tengah sibuk meredam darah yang tengah mendidih dan membuat paras mereka merah merona.

"Baiklah, aku akan pesan kamar itu. B-berikan aku kunci kamar tersebut. Dan juga tolong rahasiakan ini dari media."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyeret lembut sang hyung untuk melangkah ke tempat kamar mereka yang berada dilantai paling atas.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun dan Yesung, Jongjin dan Della keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan seringaian yang bertengger di wajah mereka, mereka menghampiri sang resepsionis itu dan memberikan kode selanjutnya. Dan setelah sang resepsionis melaksanakan tugasnya, Jongjin dan Della beranjak pulang dengan wajah mereka yang berseri.

Kini Jongjin dan Della tengah berada didalam mobil Jongjin. Mereka tidak lupa untuk memanggil mobil derek untuk membawa mobil Yesung. Yang meski mereka telah merencanakan semua ini secara spontanitas. Rasanya mereka ingin tertawa puas.

"Jin-ah, kau lihat tadi muka merah padam kuda Ahjussi?"tanya Della.

"Tentu,, aku yakin saat ini dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Karena dia kalah cepat dengan kita."jawab Jongjin.

"Tapi ide untuk membuat mereka tidur di hotel itu bukannya berlebihan?"tanya Leeteuk yang ternyata tengah melakukan sambungan telepon dengan Jongjin dan Della di perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak ada kata berlebihan hyung, aku yakin mereka pasti menikmatinya."ucap Jongjin.

"Itu semua berkat ide Joonie eonnie, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi menurut joonie eonnie sebaiknya mereka dibiarkan untuk saling menyelami diri masing-masing."ucap Della polos.

"Yaahhhh, Joonie berbuat ulah ternyata."ucap Leeteuk.

"Eehhh, Teukie oppa kenal sama eonni?"tanya Della.

"Ya jelaslah kenal, kami sering menamainya stalker Kyusung, Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Namun sejak Yesung wamil, aku jarang melihatnya."ucap Leeteuk.

'Jelaslah hyung/oppa, Joonie eonnie/noona kan hanya men-shipper-kan Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung/oppa,'batin Jongjin dan Della Sweatdrop

"Tapi aku penasaran apa yang kalian lakukan hingga mobil mereka mogok seperti itu?"tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Saat konser kalau tidak salah, Yesung hyung menaruh kunci mobilnya di backstage. Saat itu aku sedang ada dibackstage dan mengambil kunci itu. Mobil milik hyung kan otomatis, jadi aku sedikit merusak jaringan di accu mobil Yesung hyung. Lalu aku mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan dengan GPS yang telah aku pasangkan di mobil Yesung hyung."ucap Jongjin bangga dengan kepintarannya.

"Tak ku sangka, kau pintar juga jin-ah."puji Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah hyung, malam ini aku yakin akan menjadi malam bersejarah bagi mereka berdua."ucap Jongjin sembari menampilkan smirknya yang disusul dengan Della.

"Sudah ya oppa, kami sudah sampai, annyeong."ucap Della menutup saluran teleponnya dengan Leeteuk.

Kini Jongjin dan Della sudah sampai di rumah Della, setelah pamitan dengan keluar Della. Jongjin berangkat pulang dan mengatakan kalau sang hyung tidak akan pulang untuk malam ini. Meski dia tidak yakin kalau hyungnya akan pulang besok. Karena rencana 'nakal' yang direncanakannya bersama dengan sang pelayan hotel.

**Flashback ON**

Jongjin dan Della tengah berada disebuah hotel bintang lima. Kini mereka tengah berbincang dengan seorang resepsionis di lobby hotel tersebut. Meski sedikit alot dan ada tawar menawar. Setelah Jongjin bertemu dengan manager hotel, Jongjin pun akhirnya mendapat restu untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

"Jadi begini, rencana awal nanti kau bilang pada kedua orang ini jika kamar dihotel ini sudah penuh dan hanya ada satu kamar yaitu kamar _otome love_."ucap Jongjin memberi pengarahan pada sang resepsionis sembari memberikan sampel foto Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ta-Tapi mereka bukannya Member Super Junior?"tanya sang resepsionis.

"Ne, dan kami harap identitas mereka kalian samarkan, paman~"ucap Della.

"Aigoo~ kau nakal sekali Della."ucap sang paman ternyata adalah manager hotel tersebut.

"Lakukan saja apa yang seperti mereka rencanakan. Della, paman pamit dulu."ucap sang paman.

"Hati – hati paman."ucap Della.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kim Hyunjoon adalah pamanmu Della."ucap Jongjin.

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan 'hyungmu' itu."ucap Della.

"Lalu, sebagai hadiah mereka telah memakai kamar otome, berikan mereka Wine ini."ucap Della sembari memberikan sebuah botol Wine dari Spanyol pada sang resepsionis.

"Dell, kau yakin?"tanya Jongjin melihat Wine yang dikeluarkan Della.

"Tentu, bilang saja pada mereka jika ini adalah softdrink. Jangan lupa untuk mengganti botolnya. Meski aku tahu jika Kyuhyun oppa akan tahu Wine ini."ucap Della.

"Ne, arraseoyo."ucap sang pelayan.

**Flashback END**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung telah berada dikamar tersebut. Didalam kamar tersebut terdapat ranjang tidur king size dan didepan mereka terdapat TV LED 40 inch. Selain itu juga ada beberapa lembar piama bersih yang telah tersedia di almari kamar. Kamar yang sangat luas, mungkin bisa dikatakan jika kamar ini sangat cocok untuk malam pertama pengantin baru.

Puas cuci mata dengan interior kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk di balkon kamar tersebut. Kecanggungan merajai situasi yang terjadi. Meski tidak nyaman, tapi baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Kyu~/ Hyung~"ucap Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja Kyu."ucap Yesung lembut.

"Baiklah hyung."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menunduk mencoba untuk mempersiapkan hati.

"Hyu~

**_DING_DONG_DING_DONG_**

"Aku buka pintu dulu hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"Joseonghamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami hanya mengantarkan ini."ucap sang pelayan.

Kyuhyun melihat dengan seksama apa yang ada didalam meja dorong tersebut. Terlihat ada Nasi Goreng dan minuman disana. Merasa bingung, karena dia tidak memesan makanan dan minuman itu.

"Geundae, Aku tidak pernah memesan makanan dan minuman ini."ucap Kyuhyun.

"ini adalah menu special kamar ini, silakan dinikmati."ucap pelayan sembari beranjak dari kamar.

"Siapa Kyu?"tanya Yesung dari bilik balkon.

"Hanya pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuk kita hyung."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah memesannya bukan?"tanya Yesung.

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi kata sang pelayan ini adalah paket khusus kamar ini."ucap Kyuhyun sembari membawa makanan dan minuman itu ke balkon.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja. Kau ingin mengatakan apa tadi Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Apa jawabanmu hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun to the point.

"Ye?"gumam Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Hyung, saranghae. Maukah hyung menjadi kekasihku?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aahh,, I-Ituu.. aku ingin minum dulu."ucap Yesung.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah mencoba untuk mencicipi minuman itu. Setelah dia merasakannya, Kyuhyun kaget.

'Rasa ini, bukankah ini Wine?'batin Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hyung jangan dimi-

~num"ucap Kyuhyun terlambat, Yesung telah meminum satu gelas Wine dengan sekali teguk.

"Waeyo? Bukankah ini hanya softdrink?"tanya Yesung polos.

"Hyung tunggu sebentar aku keluar dulu."ucap Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan gelas wine miliknya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"…"sedang Yesung mengangguk dan melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun kini beranjak keruangan kepala pelayan. Meski dia terlihat sangat lelah, tapi bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Kyuhyun butuh penjelasan dari semua yang terjadi di hotel ini. Kyuhyun merasa aneh, jika hotel yang terbilang jauh dari kota ini sudah penuh.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun pergi keruang resepsionis dan merebut buku tamu dihotel itu. Dengan seksama Kyuhyun meneliti buku tersebut, meski beberapa orang pelayan berusaha untuk menghentikan perbuatan Kyuhyun. setelah Kyuhyun lihat, malam itu hanya beberapa orang yang tinggal dan bermalam dihotel tersebut. Lalu, apa maksudnya ini?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala pelayan atau manager kalian. SEKARANG."ucap Kyuhyun nampak naik pitam.

"Manager sudah pulang tuan, tapi kau bisa bertemu dengan kepala pelayan disini. Silakan kami tunjukkan ruangannya.

Kyuhyun dan resepsionis tersebut beranjak pergi kesalah satu ruangan di hotel tersebut dengan tergesa. Kelelahan yang Kyuhyun alamai membuatnya hampir terjatuh untung saja dia langsung berpegangan dengan dinding hotel. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun dan sang resepsionis tiba di tempat sang kepala pelayan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Maksud anda apa?"tanya sang kepala pelayan tak mengerti.

"Kau bilang jika hotel ini penuh, tapi kenapa tadi aku lihat di buku tamu hanya beberapa orang yang tinggal. Selain itu, kenapa kau memberikan wine mahal itu untukku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"jeosonghamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Geundae, kami hanya melaksanakan tugas dari manager dan keponakannya."ucap sang kepala pelayan yang sudah tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan.

"Keponakan?"ulang Kyuhyu.

"Ne, kalau tidak salah dia adalah yeojachingu dari namdongsaeng Yesung-ssi sekaligus keponakan dari manager sekaligus pemilik hotel ini."ucap sang kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Changkaman,,,"ucap Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak.

'Kalau aku ingat, pacar jongjin adalag della yang baru saja pulang dari~'batin Kyuhyun berfikir.

"S-Spanyol!"ucap Kyuhyun yang kini ingat siapa yeojachingu Jongjin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."panggil kepala pelayan tersebut takut kalau si magnae suju itu akan berbuat ulah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengambil smartphone miliknya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ye?! Oh,,, N-nee."ucap sang kepala pelayan sedikit mengelus dada.

'Syukurrr~'batinnya mengucap Syukur

Kyuhyun kini tengah menelepon seseorang dalam perjalanannya kembali kekamar. Dengan perasaan marah bercampur dengan rasa senang yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

"Yeoboseyo hyung."ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Maksud hyung?"tanya seseorang itu pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa membuat kami tinggal dan bermalam dihotel Jongjin!"ucap Kyuhyun setengah membentak.

"Oohh,,, hyung sudah mengetahuinya?"tanya jongjin sembari menyambungkan teleponnya dengan seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku mengetahuinya."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Jinnie~ aku ingin tidur."ucap seseorang diseberang telepon lagi.

"Ige mwoya?"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie oppa?"ucap orang itu sedikit kaget.

"Sudah,, sekarang kita ungkapkan alasan kita pada si hyung evil magnae."ucap Jongjin.

"Ohh~ Kyuhyunnie oppa sudah mengetahuinya?"tanya della lagi.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan dengan semua ini?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit meredam kemarahannya.

"Kami hanya ingin hyung sedikit merendahkan ego hyung dan melihat Yesung hyung yang selalu menyayangi hyung LEBIH daripada yang hyung lihat."ucap Jongjin.

"Aku hanya ingin Joonie eonni tidak menangis lagi gara – gara oppa melakukan fansservis dengan member lain terlebih itu Choi kuda ahjussi."ucap Della sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Y-Ye?! Jo-joonie?"gumam Kyuhyun seakan ingat dengan nama itu.

"Ne, Wae?"tanya Della sedikit bernada tinggi.

"Bukankah dia Joonie, Kim Rae Joon."ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne,, waeyo?"tanya Della lagi.

"Bu-bukankah dia stalker ku dan Yesungie- OMO!"ucap Kyuhyun lagi teringat sesuatu.

'Yesungie hyung! Jangan-jangan. A-Andwae…'batin Kyuhyun berkecamuk.

"Ne, Dia eonnieku, meski keluarga kami marga Kim, tapi aku lebih suka pakai marga ibuku. Baiklah, silakan dinikmati, aku mau tidur jalja."ucap Della lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun kini tidak memperdulikan sambungan teleponnya. Yang dia takutkan jika adalah seseorang yang kini tengah berada dikamar mereka. Yesung dan wine adalah hal yang tidak bisa disatukan. Dengan terengah Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat Yesung dengan wajah setengah mengantuk menunggunya datang.

"Kyuu~"panggil Yesung ketika Kyuhyun telah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hyung, waegeurae? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Jongjin.

"…."

Kyuhyun saat ini merasa nyawanya melayang. Karena apa yang ditakutkannya tidaklah terjadi.

"Jongjin, besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu!"pinta Kyuhyun telak sembari menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Hyu~

"Waeyo?"tanya Yesung sedikit meminum lagi wine igelasnya.

"Anhi, sudah berapa gelas kau minum, minuman ini hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah lupa. Ohya, kau tadi bertanya tentang apa?"tanya Yesung lagi yang terlihat sangat sayu.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari menatap manik onyx Yesung.

Dengan tersenyum Yesung mencoba untuk berdiri, meski setengah limbung, Yesung berjalan kearah balkon yang diikuti Kyuhyun sembari memegangi tangan sang hyung.

"kau tahu Kyu~ yeogi neomu appa."ucap Yesung sembari menunjukkan dada kirinya.

"…."

"Melihatmu dengan Siwon, melihat adegan yang kau lakukan di drama musikalmu dengan seohyun, dan lebih parahnya lagi, melihatmu 'dicicipi' oleh member lain. Yeogi, neomu appeunde~."ucap Yesung sembari duduk dibalkon kamar tersebut.

"Y-ye?"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku cemburu, aku tidak peduli, kau boleh mengatakan aku egois, akupun sudah tidak peduli lagi."ucap Yesung sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yesung dengan menekuk lututnya.

"Hyungie, Sungie hyung. Saranghanda… Neomu saranghae."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencium punggung tangan Yesung.

"Nado Kyuhyunnie. Nado saranghae. Jeongmal, tteonagajima~. Jebal, nan ullijima."ucap Yesung semabri menatap Kyuhyun dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, jeosonghamnida uri Yesungie."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencium kening Yesung.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya dipipi Yesung dan berakhir dibibir kissable milik Yesung. Yesung menerimanya dengan senang hati, seakan bebannya sudah terangkat jika ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan kekuatan cinta?

Ciuman yang awalnya hanyalah mencumbui satu sama lain kini terlihat lebih dari itu. Ciuman yang sangat menuntut dan bergairah. Karena pasokan udara yang harus paru-paru mereka dapatkan membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun menggendong bridal Yesung dan secara naluri, Yesung mengkalungkan tangannya leher Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau ingin menjadi namjachingu, ah anhi, apakah kau ingin mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku tidak ingin kau dan suju mendapat masalah karena hubungan kita. Kau tahu, aku ini namja."ucap Yesung sedikit ragu dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat main – main hyungie?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kembali menatap manik Yesung dengan memberikan pandangan jika dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Baiklah,,, Ne, nado saranghamnida evil magnae."ucap Yesung yang disambut dengan senyum kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih pusing hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, sedikit."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah mencoba untuk duduk.

"Aku yakin itu akan sangat lama, berhubung kau minum banyk."ucap Kyuhyun sembari melihat botol yang ada dimeja mereka.

"Aku haus, makanya aku meminumnya."ucap Yesung sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

Inilah yang Kyuhyun takutkan, jika Yesung sudah mulai mabuk maka sikap kekanak-kanakannya sudah mulai timbul dan mempengaruhi imannya.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan jika aku akan membuat diriku sepertimu."ucap Kyuhyun sembari meminum wine dalam botol sampai habis.

"Ya, lakukan saja sesukamu."ucap Yesung sembari merajuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kini telah menghabiskan minuman itu dengan beberapa kali tegukan. Setelahnya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang tengah membuka jas miliknya. Membuat tubuh sexy Yesung yang terbungkus dengan kemeja putih tipis itu terlihat sangat erotis. Dengan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangan Yesung yang telah meletakkan jasnya dimeja nakas.

"kau, mau apa?"tanya Yesung sedikit merona namun gengsi.

"Aku ingin makan malam hyung."ucap Kyuhyun ambigu.

"Bukankah disana ada makanan, kenapa kau memegangi tanganku?"tanya Yesung lagi sedikit menahan gejolak dan imajinasi liar yang mulai menghantui pikirannya.

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan."ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"La-aahhhhh."ucap Yesung yang berubah menjadi desahan ketika Kyuhyun menindihnya dan menggigit kulit leher Yesung dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"…"

"Kyuh~ henti~ aaahhh."ucap Yesung mencoba untuk menolak kenikmatan yang mulai merasuki dirinya.

**~ To be continuo ~**

**Baiklah, kita tinggalkan manusia yang sedang memadu kasih itu,,, chaa~ bey bey…**


End file.
